Un jour en colonie la si la sol
by GuduFedefics
Summary: Que raconteraient les enfants Cullen à leurs parents s'ils partaient en colonie de vacances ?
1. Présentation

**Titre :** Un jour en colonie la si la sol

**Auteur :** Gudulette

**Ratings :** K

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne perçois aucune forme de revenu sur la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que mes parents achetaient un château, le meublaient entièrement en style asiatique et que Bryan Molko (chanteur de Placebo) me donnait des cours de maths … Partant du postulat que quand on ferme les yeux et qu'on laisse l'imagination mettre son grain de sel tout est possible, je me suis dit que ce qui va suivre pouvait valoir le coup d'être écrit. **

**Attention, totalement loufoque ! **

**Qui n'a pas vécu les joies des colonies de vacances ? Les ballades, les premiers flirts, les chansons de Hugues Auffray pendant les veillées, les moniteurs débiles et dépassés, … J'en passe et des meilleures. **

**Et si les Cullen partaient en colonie de vacances ?**

**Ceci n'est pas une fic à proprement parler, mais les lettres de chaque enfant Cullen à Carlisle et Esmée pour leur raconter leur vacances.**

****

Séquence souvenirs …

Yé Yé les copains c'est demain qu'on s'fait la malle  
Yé Yé les copains c'est demain qu'on prend le train  
A bas les moniteurs, espèces de vieux menteurs  
Qui disent à nos parents qu'on est des emmerdeurs.

Yé Yé les copains c'est demain qu'on s'fait la malle  
Yé Yé les copains c'est demain qu'on prend le train  
A bas les monitrices, espèces de vielles saucisses  
Qui nous lavent les cuisses avec du dentifrice.

Yé Yé les copains c'est demain qu'on s'fait la malle  
Yé Yé les copains c'est demain qu'on prend le train  
A bas les infirmières, espèces de vielles sorcières  
Qui nous enfoncent dans l'cul, des aiguilles toutes tordues.

Yé Yé les copains c'est demain qu'on s'fait la malle  
Yé Yé les copains c'est demain qu'on prend le train  
A bas le directeur, espèce de vieil ivrogne

Qui cache sous sont lit des bouteilles de Whisky.

Yé Yé les copains c'est demain qu'on s'fait la malle  
Yé Yé les copains c'est demain qu'on prend le train  
A bas le cuisinier, espèce de vieux boucher

Qui nous donne à manger de la vache enragée.


	2. Rosalie

**Titre :** Un jour en colonie la si la sol

**Auteur :** Gudulette

**Ratings :** K

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne perçois aucune forme de revenu sur la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Chapitre :** Rosalie

___________________________________________________________________________

Carlisle, Esmée,

Je veux rentrer ! Non j'exige de rentrer !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter d'être punie aussi cruellement ?

Ca fait déjà huit jours qu'on est arrivés, et je craque ! Jamais mes nerfs ne pourront en supporter d'avantage.

_« Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser, tu vas te faire plein de copains, tu vas pouvoir te défouler et en plus tu pourras chasser à volonté dans la forêt … bla, bla, bla »_ Mes fesses oui ! C'est l'enfer ici !

Croyez-moi, je fais des efforts, mais c'est au dessus de mes forces.

J'aime pas les camps de vacances.

J'aime pas le camping.

J'aime pas le canoë kayak.

J'aime pas que mes cheveux soient tout le temps mouillés.

J'aime pas faire du feu.

J'aime pas les veillées et leurs chansons débiles.

J'aime pas faire semblant de dormir.

J'aime pas les moustiques.

Et en plus, il n'y a pas de salle de bain !

Ils nous ont mis dans des tentes. Vous imaginez l'angoisse !

IL Y A TROP D'HUMAINS !!!!!

Les filles sont d'une stupidité affligeante. Elles n'arrêtent pas de me demander de les coiffer comme moi. Elles gloussent tout le temps. On dirait un troupeau de pintades ! Vous m'avez envoyée en colonie dans une basse-cour !

Dès que j'ai le dos tourné, ces pimbêches en profitent pour faire du plat à mon Emmett.

Si j'en tue une avant la fin du séjour, ça sera de votre faute, je vous préviens !

PITIE FAITES-MOI RENTRER !!

Je vous en supplie. Je serai la fille la plus gentille du monde. Un amour, promis ! Je ferai le ménage pendant un mois, ou même un an si vous voulez ! Mais par pitié ne me laissez pas dans ce trou paumé !

En plus, j'ai une nuée de garçons boutonneux et baveux qui me suit partout ! Je vais les manger ! Bon, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Je suis la plus belle fille qu'ils aient jamais vu, il est normal que leurs hormones les démangent … Mais c'est insupportable !

Si encore j'avais quelqu'un pour me soutenir. Mais même pas ! Jasper passe son temps caché. Emmett s'est auto-proclamé « Roi de la colo » et sa cour d'ados stupides le suit partout. Alice trouve les humaines tellement géniales qu'elle passe ses journées avec elles à parler froufrous et permanentes. Et Edward s'est trouvé une humaine d'occasion. Ils sont scotchés ensembles depuis notre arrivée. Je les ai même trouvés plusieurs fois en train de se bécoter derrière les arbres ou dans les toilettes. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui trouve à cette Bellaahhh … C'est pathétique !

Demain on repart pour une nouvelle semaine de canoë et de camping dans la forêt de Dénali. Pour couronner le tout, ils m'ont mise dans la même tente que Jessica Stanley, la plus nunuche de la colo. Reine des dindes ! Elle, si elle s'avise de me parler de son Mike Newton, je lui fais bouffer son sac de couchage !

Au revoir … parents indignes !

Rosalie.

PS : Je vous laisse les coordonnées de notre campement pour que vous puissiez me faire envoyer une équipe de rapatriement d'urgence. Faites-vite, je souffre !

_Latitude__ : 63.1785890 _

_Longitude__ : -147.4655000_

Dès que vous entendez des cris de volaille, c'est que vous êtes arrivés !


	3. Edward

**Titre :** Un jour en colonie la si la sol

**Auteur :** Gudulette

**Ratings :** K

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne perçois aucune forme de revenu sur la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Chapitre :** Edward

___________________________________________________________________________

Papa, Maman,

J'espère que vous vous portez bien.

Voici près d'une semaine que nous sommes arrivés, et je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il nous a fallu un petit temps d'adaptation. Mais à présent, je pense que nous avons tous pris nos marques et que nous commençons à nous amuser. A l'exception de Rosalie peut-être. Mais vous savez comment elle est ? Jamais satisfaite.

J'ai pris le parti de considérer ce séjour en camp de vacances comme une expérience. Et je dois avouer qu'elle est de plus en plus intéressante. Certains me diront que je suis rabat-joie à m'adonner à ce genre d'exercices anthropologique sauvage au lieu de m'amuser, mais autant profiter des vacances pour retirer quelques enseignements sur nos amis humains. Et surtout adolescents.

Carlisle, je pense que nous auront matière à débattre sur le sujet à mon retour, et que mon recueil d'informations t'intéressera beaucoup.

Outre mes travaux d'apprenti chercheur, il faut que je vous annonce une autre nouvelle. J'ai rencontré une fille. Elle s'appelle Isabella. Il est encore trop tôt pour se lancer dans de grandes déclarations, mais cette fille … me fascine. Je ne saurais dire pour le moment si cela tient sa personnalité ou de l'odeur exquise de son sang. J'ai eu très peur au début de ne pas être capable de me retenir. Emmett et Alice ont été d'un soutien dont je leur serai éternellement reconnaissant. Sans eux, je pense, non je suis certain, que je n'aurais pas su résister à la tentation violente et douloureuse qu'elle est pour moi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je commence à m'habituer peu à peu à son odeur, et mon obsession faiblit. Ce qui me permet d'être plus à l'aise pour la découvrir. Elle est douce, jolie, ingénue et intelligente. J'espère que les choses continueront à évoluer dans ce sens, car j'aimerais tant vous puissiez la connaître. Je suis certain que vous l'adorerez. Il en est impossible autrement.

Cependant, si elle a un minimum de sagesse et d'instinct de survie, elle s'éloignera de moi.

Mais pour le moment, elle semble plus intriguée par moi qu'effrayée.

A ce propos Carlisle, as-tu déjà eu connaissance de vampires dont les dons ne s'exerçaient pas sur certains individus ? Je te pose la question car je suis incapable d'entendre la moindre pensée venant de Bella. C'est très étrange, et très frustrant. Non, en fait, cela me rend complètement dingue de ne pas entendre ce qu'elle pense. J'espère que tu pourras m'éclairer.

Sinon, comme je vous le disais, les autres se sont plutôt bien adaptés au camp. Les talents sportifs d'Emmett l'ont propulsé au rang de « star ». Tous les garçons l'admirent et le suivent, pour son plus grand bonheur. Alice fait sa vie dans son coin. Elle s'est très vite faite beaucoup d'amis. Ca rigole et ça se maquille à longueur de journée, donc elle est dans son élément. Jasper, quant à lui, il évite de trop se mélanger. Je le surveille, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour l'instant, il arrive à résister à l'odeur du sang humain, mais il a eu des moments très difficiles à notre arrivée. C'est amusant de le voir faire des sauts de cabri chaque fois qu'une fille s'approche de lui …Et croyez-moi, avec le succès qu'il a ici, il n'a pas fini de sauter !

Nous profitons de la nuit et de à proximité de la forêt pour aller chasser quand le camp est endormi. Presque toutes les nuits afin de ne pas prendre de risques.

Donc, en résumé, tout va bien !

Je vous embrasse.

Votre fils,

Edward C.

PS : Pourriez-vous venir récupérer Rosalie, je ne la supporte plus !

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre moins drôle que le précédent, forcément c'est celui d'Edward (Je vais me faire allumer par les fans d'Edward ^^). Bref, la suite arrive, et ça sera beaucoup moins calme !


	4. Jasper

**Titre :** Un jour en colonie la si la sol

**Auteur :** Gudulette

**Ratings :** K

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne perçois aucune forme de revenu sur la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Chapitre :** Jasper

______________________________________________________________________________

Chers Carlisle et Esmée,

J'ai enfin réussi à trouver un endroit tranquille où je peux vous écrire sans qu'une des « sangsues » de cette colo ne vienne me déranger.

Que vous dire ? Je m'ennuie ! Cela fait déjà une semaine que je cherche, mais j'ai beau passer en revue tous les mômes ici, je n'en ai trouvé aucun faisant preuve d'un tant soit peu d'intérêt.

Je sais que vous aviez de bonnes raisons de nous envoyer ici, mais je dois dire que j'ai un peu de mal à trouver lesquelles. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un test ? Une expérience scientifique ? Une mise à l'épreuve ?

Déjà qu'on doit supporter le lycée toute l'année, maintenant c'est la colonie de vacances ! J'ai vu la guerre, j'ai vu l'horreur... mais ça ! CA! Personne, mort ou vivant, ne devrait vivre ça!

Je passe mes journées à me cacher. Pour fuir autant le vide intersidéral qui les caractérise que … l'odeur de leur sang. Sérieusement, à quoi pensiez-vous quand vous m'avez envoyé au milieu d'un troupeau d'humains aux veines palpitantes et au sang frais et vigoureux ? Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser ! C'est comme envoyer un junkie en manque dans un coffee shop ! Le supplice de tantale*.

En plus de cela, je dois supporter leurs émotions à longueur de journée, et souvent même la nuit. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai été submergé. 75 jeunes en pleine explosion hormonale, imaginez ce que ça peut donner d'un point de vue émotionnel ! L'enfer ! Le pire a été la « boum » organisée samedi soir. J'ai été assailli toute la soirée. Désir, jalousie, méfiance, méchanceté, moquerie, orgueil, désespoir, haine, et j'en passe ! J'ai cru que j'allais faire une syncope … Même mon don n'était pas suffisant pour apaiser les émotions les plus violentes.

Heureusement, Emmett est là pour me changer les idées. L'autre jour, on a déplacé toutes les balises de la course d'orientation. C'était génial de les voir chercher comme des idiots au milieu de la forêt. La moitié du groupe s'est perdue … Ils ont retrouvé les derniers à deux heures du matin à plus de 5 miles** du camp. Bien quoi ? Il faut bien s'amuser un peu ! Ce qu'ils peuvent être nigauds quand même …

Je crois à présent que je serai un peu plus tranquille. Les demoiselles qui me poursuivaient de leurs assiduités en permanence commencent à comprendre que si elles m'approchent trop je risque de les mordre (façon de parler biensur). Elles se contentent donc de m'épier en se tenant à distance. Cependant, je sens toujours leurs émotions … c'est ridicule et fatiguant. Heureusement, Alice le prend avec philosophie.

Finalement, les autres s'en sortent mieux que moi. Edward babille à longueur de journée avec une humaine insignifiante mais odorante, Emmett s'est trouvé un fan club, Alice joue les conseillères en beauté, et Rose a trouvé le moyen de faire fuir quiconque l'approche.

Je vous promets que je tiendrai bon, même si je dois me manger une main. Ne vous faites donc aucune inquiétude pour nous. Toutefois, j'aurai deux ou trois mots à vous dire à mon retour !

Bien à vous,

Jasper Hale

______________________________________________________________________________

*** Supplice de Tantale :** Dans la mythologie grecque, Tantale est un mortel, fils de Zeus. Aimé des Dieux, il est invité à leur table sur l'Olympe, et il décide de mettre à l'épreuve leur omniscience, dont il doute, en tuant son fils et en leur faisant manger sa chair. Les Dieux s'en aperçoivent et pour le punir (selon l'_Illiade_ d'Homère) ils l'affublent d'une faim et d'une soif inextinguibles, puis le placent au milieu d'un fleuve et sous des arbres fruitiers, mais le cours du fleuve s'assèche quand il se penche pour en boire, et les branches s'éloignent quand il tend la main pour en attraper les fruits. L'expression aujourd'hui signifie de ne pas être en mesure de réaliser ses souhaits alors même que ceux-ci sont à portée de main.

**** 5 miles** = Environ 8 km


	5. Alice

**Titre :** Un jour en colonie la si la sol

**Auteur :** Gudulette

**Ratings :** K

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne perçois aucune forme de revenu sur la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Chapitre :** Alice

______________________________________________________________________________

Coucou les petits parents !

J'espère que vous allez bien, parce que pour nous ici, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Oh ! Vous savez quoi ?! Edward s'est trouvé une chérie ! C'est pas formidable ça ? Elle s'appelle Isabella, mais tout le monde l'appelle Bella. Elle est gentille, je l'aime bien. Bon, à part qu'elle s'habille comme Beetlejuice et qu'elle a des cheveux en aussi bon état que la fourche de Charles Hingalls. S'il reste avec elle (il va rester avec elle, mais chut !), on avisera. C'est impossible de laisser passer ça. Quelques heures entre mes mains, et elle sera totalement rénovée, comme neuve ! Hi Hi j'ai hâte ! Mais vous verrez, même fagotée comme un as de pic, elle est super !

Sinon, je m'amuse comme une folle ! Je me suis faite plein de copines qui aiment autant la mode et le maquillage que moi. On n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Il faudra que je vous les présente quand on sera rentrés. Il y a Jessica (elle est maquillée comme un Sioux sur le sentier de la guerre, mais elle est tip-top), Angela, et Lauren. C'est mes meilleures copines. Heureusement qu'elles sont là parce qu'entre Rose qui fait la tête tout le temps, Jasper qui se sent agressé chaque fois qu'on lui parle, et Emmett qui joue au Roi de la promo, je m'ennuierais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent de plus, on s'amuse bien ici ! On dirait qu'il n'y a qu'Edward qui n'a pas totalement perdu la boule … Et encore ! Depuis qu'il est avec Bella, il passe tout son temps à l'observer comme s'il préparait une thèse d'anthropologie.

Moi, je trouve que tous ces humains sont rigolos. J'apprends plein de choses avec eux. Ca change de Forks et de Denali. A ce propos, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai vu que le séjour allait se dérouler sans incident. Je suis fière de mon Jasper ! Mais je n'ai rien dit aux autres. Je leur ai fait croire que je n'arrivais pas à avoir de vision. C'est tellement amusant de voir leurs mines de constipés quand ils s'empêchent de respirer au milieu du réfectoire ou pendant les veillées !

Tiens, en parlant de veillées. Hier soir on a fait une veillée « Fais-moi peur ». Les monos ont attendu la nuit, et nous ont emmenés dans les bois pour qu'on se raconte des histoires qui font peur. Du coup, Jazz a raconté sa rencontre avec Maria et sa transformation (Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a fait comme si c'était une histoire qu'on lui avait raconté). Après il a fait une espèce de grimace bizarre (comme il fait quand ça sent mauvais), et à ce moment là, il y a eu un hurlement d'animal au loin dans la forêt. La moitié du groupe a détalé en hurlant. C'était hilarant !

En tout cas, vous avez eu une idée GENIALE de nous envoyer ici ! Je veux absolument revenir l'année prochaine ! D'ailleurs je me demandais s'il était possible que vous vous renseigniez pour que je puisse repartir dans un autre camp pendant le laps de temps de vacances qu'il nous reste avant la rentrée ? Ca serait formidable … S'il-vous plaaaaait petits parents chéris de mon cœur que j'aime et que j'adore !

Je vous laisse à présent, j'ai une mise en plis et deux brushings qui m'attendent. Il me tarde de vous voir pour tout vous raconter.

Je vous embrasse fort, fort, fort !

_**Alice.**_

PS : Hi Hi ! C'est trop cool !

______________________________________________________________________________


	6. Emmett

**Titre :** Un jour en colonie la si la sol

**Auteur :** Gudulette

**Ratings :** K

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne perçois aucune forme de revenu sur la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Chapitre :** Emmett

______________________________________________________________________________

_Bonjour papa, bonjour maman,_

_Je vais bien. Je mange à ma faim et c'est très bon. Les moniteurs sont gentils et nous font faire plein d'activités très enrichissantes. Nous nous amusons beaucoup, et je profite pleinement de la nature autour de moi. J'ai appris plein de choses très intéressantes, et je me suis fait plein d'amis … Blablabla_. Sans déconner ! Vous avez vu ce qu'ils nous ont distribué comme « modèle de courrier parental palliatif au manque d'inspiration » ! Ils sont graves ! Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être dans une secte … Bref.

Ben ici tout va bien, vous vous en doutez ! D'un autre coté, si Jasper avait bouffé la moitié des mômes de la colo vous en auriez entendu parler aux infos … C'est le genre de détail qui fait un peu désordre. Donc, pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelles !

Je m'égare, je m'égare, comme dirait Eddy. Tiens d'ailleurs le Eddy, je sais pas trop ce qu'il nous fait, mais c'est un peu étrange. Un revival des « Amants maudits » version Gnan-Gnan Magasine. Super weird !

Tout ça pour dire quoi ? Bonne question ! Ah ouais, ça y est ! Je me suis rarement autant marré ! Faut croire que je dois être le seul à trouver ça cool (avec Alice peut-être), mais chapeau pour l'idée de la colo ! Bon, je ne vous cacherai pas non plus que voir Rose tirer une tronche de sept pieds de long chaque fois qu'on prononce les mots « tente », « randonnée », « douche commune » et « dortoir des filles », c'est plutôt marrant. Quoi que la palme est attribuée incontestablement à Jazz qui a l'air d'un épileptique sous acides dès qu'un môme s'approche de lui ! (Faudra sérieusement envisager quelque chose pour son cas, parce qu'il faut vraiment peur parfois)

Heureusement qu'il y a ma petite Alice pour relever le niveau dans tout ce boxon ! (Elle, je sais pas à quoi elle tourne, mais ça a l'air bon ! Elle se marre toute la journée, et fait des couronnes de fleurs à ses copines gloussantes …) Parce qu'on peut pas vraiment dire que je puisse compter sur Ed ces derniers temps. Il est carrément en mode « bulot cuit » depuis qu'il a trouvé sa Juliette aux cheveux sales. Nan je suis méchant ! Elle a pas les cheveux sales … seulement effilés !

Donc, avec cette famille de bras cassés, je suis bien obligé de m'occuper tout seul. Je suis en train de recruter pour ma future équipe de football de vétérans avant l'âge ! Ils n'ont pas de cerveau, mais ils ont de bonnes jambes ! Tout ce que j'aime ! Tout dans les bras, rien dans la tête, et conteste pas le coach ! J'ai déjà un nom pour notre équipe : « Les dents dures de Dénali » ! Alors ? Ca pète, hein ?

A part ça, rien de bien original pour une colonie de vacances. On a essayé de se glisser dans les tentes des filles avec les copains, mais on s'est fait chopper. Donc soyez pas surpris si vous recevez un rapport du directeur de la colo … Evitez juste d'en parler devant Rose. Ah oui, on a un peu rigolé pendant le parcours acrobranche. Je crois que les monos ont pas trop apprécié qu'on saute sur le pont suspendu pendant que les filles passaient … enfin, soyez pas non plus surpris si vous recevez un autre rapport …

Et bien, sur cette note rigolote, je vais vous laisser ! C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une équipe à entrainer, et déjà une jambe et deux bras cassés ! Je vous jure, ces humains … vraiment pas solides !

Bye,

Emmett

______________________________________________________________________________

**Voilà pour ce qui est de cette courte correspondance, hautement intellectuelle, entre les enfants Cullen et leurs parents. Ca n'avait d'autre prétention que de « me » défouler. Et c'est chose faite. Pardon d'avoir tourné ces malheureux personnages un peu en ridicule. Ne m'en veuillez pas, je ne suis qu'une pauvre auteure (oui oui ça se dit, j'ai vérifié) à la morale vacillante. J'espère que ce petit intermède vous aura diverti autant que moi.**

**Gudulette**


End file.
